Let It All Burn
by Erun1
Summary: After Jiraiya beats Pein, Nagato activates a jutsu that accidentally causes a soul transfer into his Deva Path and the deterioration of both the body and mind. What will become of the Akatsuki and when Pein cannot remember anything, is he still a threat? "No matter how many lives that I live I will never forget." (Hurricane, 30 Seconds to Mars) DO NOT OWN. AU GOOD!PEIN BAD!KONOHA


A/N: heheheh…

Summary: Pein has lost his memory during his battle with Jiraiya, a strike to the head causing damage and a soul transfer. What will happen when he's gone missing? AU

Pairings: MadaPein, JiraiyaPein (father/son relationship), and KonaPein (unrequited) are the main ones. Slight SunnyPein.

"We are Pein. And we are G-"

Ringed eyes opened wide as a hand hit the back of his head. Pein lurched forward, not having expected the attack, despite his Rinnegan. He hit the ground, the rest of the paths collapsing with him.

The Jiraiya before him grinned before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. The true Jiraiya stood behind the paths, and bent down to observe them. However, each path began to slowly smoke, a self destruct technique Nagato had activated before anyone could catch them.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, and he hurriedly doused the Deva Path with water, continuing to believe that he was Yahiko or Nagato. He worked tirelessly, the other bodies burning into ashes around him as he attempted to save the original ginger.

Finally, when the jutsu was found and his chakra was almost depleted, the body stopped smoking. Yahiko's body had shrunk, the bones and muscles becoming smaller due to Nagato's jutsu, which was used to slowly destroy the cells, causing each body part to shrink, and starting with the memory section of the brain.

Jiraiya picked up the body and glanced at the two toads on his shoulders. "Summon us back to Mount Myoboku."

With a few squabbles and glares, they all poofed off to the land of the toads.

However, they were unaware of a pair of widened yellow eyes, watching from afar.

The owner of those eyes sunk into the surface of the wall, and reappeared in a dark room, facing the tall man who was looking out a hidden window, watching the rain fall.

"You do not have to tell me, Zetsu. I felt his chakra change and vanish." Madara turned his red eyes towards the spy nin. "However, what I do need to know is why he has switched bodies. What occurred there?!"

The Uchiha was beyond furious. Not only did his most trusted subordinate, other than Zetsu, fail a fight, he was also captured in a body that was supposed to be…well…dead.

Not that he hasn't seen the body act alive, he knew that it could be very lively.

Zetsu managed to bow, despite his awkward shape, and sunk back into the floor. He was most likely on his way to retrieve Nagato's body, to study along with Konan.

Madara glowered at the wall and sat down in his office chair. He had known that letting Nagato play around with his jutsu would be risky, and had known that letting him fight his sensei, when he could easily take care of it, would also be a risk.

Groaning he hit his desk, splintering the wood. He should never have let his other into the world again. Curse this rotten society.

**~*~*~*(LINEBREAK)*~*~*~**

Pein groaned, awakening to a bright room and a strange smell. He was lying on a stone bed, surprisingly comfortable, and covered in what appeared to be fuzzy leaves. Sitting up, his eyesight adjusted. Pein winced as a splitting pain shot across his forehead to the back of his skull. He began to panic slowly, as he tried to remember something. He was…someone. Someone important. And he…was doing something important. Overall, importance was a high thing on his list of "who am I."

"Ahh, you're up lad! Took you long enough! I swear, that Jiraiya gave you quite a blow."

Pein was distracted momentarily by the voice, glancing around him. Finally his silver eyes found the floor, where a short and old-looking toad was squatting, giving him the hairy eyeball. "….where is I?"

"At Mount Myoboku. Home of the toads and what not. Jiraiya-boy has gone back to Konoha, claiming that he found out no information, but got in quite a scuttle with some of the shinobi there." The toad was continuing to survey him, as though he could really use a few good meals. "You eat grubs?"

"….do I eats what?!"

"Grubs. Tha's what Pa and I eat around here. We just made some, Lad, come and sit down." She gave him a strange look, as though he was dangerous.

He rose unsteadily, his body taking time to respond to his command. It was strange, he seemed to have to concentrate on everything, walking, breathing, seeing. It was as though this body wasn't his, but he was sure that the need to focus to do such menial things had to do with that pounding headache of his.

"What were ya thinkin', Ma?! Bringin' this dangerous criminal tah dinner?!" Another toad was sitting in the room, by the table. Pein's eyes were crinkled in concentration as he sat down, moving gingerly and watching the other toad.

"Pa, he ain't doin' no harm! He dun even know where we are! That blow Jiraiya-boy gave him musta dun somethin', cuz I'm sure he dun even know who he is." The toad named Ma seemed to be defending him.

Pein focused on the food in front of him, rather than the argument. He had small hands, he realized, and muscles to fit with them. They hurt with every move he made, ached as though something had stretched them, or set them on fire. Pein carefully picked up a fork, looking at the weird food, and stabbed the wriggling caterpillar with it, bringing it to his mouth and munching. It was a strange taste, but he felt like he'd had worse in his lifetime.

While he ate, Ma and Pa continued to argue, occasionally gesturing towards the ginger. They both stopped when he finished his plate of food, turning towards them and waiting with a patient expression.

"What is it, lad." Pa snapped, looking extremely agitated at the moment.

"…I…tank you." Pein mumbled, bowing slightly to the two.

Pa eyed him over, and didn't try to hide much of his surprise. The previously cold man had shrunk much, becoming a small child. He didn't seem to be past the age of 7, however looks could be deceiving. Pein was also looking at him, his gaze quizzical and full of interest, winces noticeable as he moved.

Pa sighed, and nodded a bit towards Ma. "I suppose we could raise him like Jiraiya-boy wanted us tah, but wat are we supposed tah do with a kid?!"

Ma slapped him upside the head before smiling at Pein, pointing towards the room he previously occupied. "Why don't cha head in there, Pa and I havta talk."

Pein obliged her, slipping inside and closing the door.

Ma turned back to Pa. "Pa, we nevah had any children, and as a mother I'm obliged tah help this one! What do ya think he coulda become if war hadn't polluted his mind? We have the chance tah change him and the world."

Pa considered this for a moment before consenting. "Alright…but he's in your charge. And I'm only telling the other toads not to hurt him."

Ma smiled a toadly smile and nodded. "Alrighty then, Pa! We'll inform Jiraiya!"

Pa grumbled, glaring towards the shut door. "This better not be a mistake.."

**~*~*~*(LINEBREAK)*~*~*~**

"Jiraiya, I told you no! Absolutely not! We need you for the upcoming war!" Tsunade protested, slamming her hand onto her desk.

"And I need to be in Mount Myoboku! There's something dire occurring there!" he shouted back, wincing internally as Tsunade looked crestfallen.

"What's so urgent that you need to be away from here? From me, from Naruto!" she nearly screamed, motioning towards the village. "You don't have any motivation! It's no surprise that you let Orochimaru go!"

That struck deep. It was reflected across Jiraiya's face as he backed away slightly. Tsunade winced, she hadn't meant it like that.

"Jiraiya…"

"No, Tsunade. Just…no. I'm leaving. I'm coming back in four years, and if you survive the war that long you can tell me then that you're sorry."

Tsunade stuttered and sighed as, once again, her teammate turned their back on Konoha and vanished.

A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. I'm going to actually try to finish this one…


End file.
